Prophecy of Seven
by Kita Mirai
Summary: Crossover between Buffy, Highlander, and LKH. Buffy finds herself in another prophecy with some supernatural characters.


  
  
Buffy Summers, mild mannered Slayer, was on her way to the meeting point of the Scooby Gang, at Giles home, Giles now stayed there after being fired from the highschool. Giles, who was her Watcher, called her about 20 minutes ago, asking her to come, saying that there was a new prophsey to be worried about; it was supposidly schelduled to happen in a few days.  
  
Buffy sighed, it was starting to get chilly out and she had to walk to his home, which was almost as far as Sunnydale High. Buffy had to call her mom, who was over in LA for the week, that she would be with Giles, in case of an emergency. Xander Harris was the third member of the gang, he didn't have a car yet, and Xander's parents don't care if he has one or not. Xander was the only one not enrolled in USC. Willow Rosenberg, who is a novice Wicca, is also enrolled in USC, and she is Buffy's best friend and possible ex-girlfriend to Oz. Oz had bailed when the thing with female lycanthrope happened just a few days ago; nobody knew where he went to, not even Willow or his band.   
  
Buffy hurried in her pace, it was getting late, there still was school tommorrow, it was mid October. It was not like she was afraid of anybody attacking her, she could smile and say a witty remark and walk away, and if they tried to attack, well they could try. It was also fairly chilly and so she had on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was a light blue and had a low cut, she had one of her crosses on, and a denim jacket with a few hidden stakes in it.  
  
Buffy's path took her by the Sunnydale cemetery, as she walked by, she side-glanced into the cemetery, she felt a feeling of forbading that made her stop. She put her hands on the gate fence and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked into the cemetery. She saw two guys walking in it. The first was taller then the second and she could only tell their basic outlines. They both had long trenchcoats on and were walking close to each other. Both of them had short cropped hair and the second one had a big nose. The taller one put his arm around the shorter ones waist and drew him close and kissed him. The wind seemed to cry through the trees **"Death"** and **"Champion."** She looked down to her hands and she could swear she heard a voice cry, "**Death and Champion are to be as one in desteny, they are part of the seven warriors."** A second voice, this time a different sounding one was saying, **"These two timeless are entertwined foreaver."** Another voice, sounding like a woman was saying, **"The two timeless shall come one and their power will be shared."** Buffy pulled her head up and looked back into the cemetry. The two guys were still there, but they were suddenly in a defensive poise. The two reached into their coats and Buffy GASPED. They pulled out swords. The taller one held a long thin sword, that looked like a katana, Buffy speculated, in a defensive poise, over his head, like a samuri would. The second slightly shorter guy held a long sword, like a broadsword, in a two handed grip but still a defensive poise. The two slipped their coats off and dropped them to the ground and charged something. Buffy moved and jumped over the gate, she looked to where they were and they were gone and she couldn't see any of them.  
  
Buffy decided to walk around the cemetery for a few minites, just to check around. Buffy knew the cemetery like the back of her hand now. She walked through it, from the center and through it. She saw three people walking through the cemetary. As she got closer she saw that it wasn't the same two as before. There were two guys, both with their arms wrapped around a lady between them. Buffy called out to them, but they didn't even look up. Buffy started to run to them, she saw that they all had sholder legnth hair, looking dark in the little light that was in the cemetary.   
Again the wind seemed to cry out in phrases. "**The Truimitive shall be the core and the necromancer is the core,"** one voice said. Another said **"The necromancer, the vampire, and the werewolf are also entertwined in destiny."** The three walked into a mist and Buffy ran faster to them, she got to the mist and stopped. She didn't see them, she walked for a few paces, then she saw somebody on the ground, behind a tombstone. She walked a few paces more and she wasn't sure she wanted to go any farther. The lady was on the ground with her shirt off and her bra still on. One of the guys, now without his shirt, was behind her back on his knees licking her neck, his own hair falling over his ears. She leaned back rubbing against him and pulled his mouth up for a French kiss. The other guy was moving on all fours towards her, his shirt now off and moving very sensualy. Buffy blinked, this guy was moving like a cat, more fluid and with stealth, then like a human would. The woman broke the kiss and rubbed her tounge over his teeth in his mouth. He lifted his head and let out a low growl, fangs glistened in the moon light. Buffy now ran foward, realizing that this might be the vampire that the misterous wind was whispering about. Buffy stopped, realizing now that the other guy might be either the werewolf or the necromancer, whatever that was anyways. Buffy looked at them again, the woman was now sandwiched between the two guys.   
  
Buffy circled them, now wondering why they hadn't reacted to her presence. The two guys hands were entertwined around the woman and the woman put her hands over the two guys on her left and right. Buffy felt power brush her skin with a punch of lust. She rubbed her arms of goosebumps and shuddered almost like she felt that lust in her own body. The two guys put their heads on the right shoulder and Buffy found herself compelled to move to see what they were doing. The two guys tounges were on her shoulder, touching each other's tounge. They brought their mouths up to rub cheeks and then went back into the same position as before. The two tounges seperated and went down their respected sides to lick circles on her body. The women's eyes open then shut tightly, like she was in pain. She screamed, but Buffy could only hear a light echo of it, even being in the assumed close proxisimity of them. The two guys moved their heads to her shoulder again, the woman still sandwiched between them, skin against skin against skin. The guy in front tilted his head to the side, still against her, and the other guy leaned foward over the woman into the other guys neck. Buffy again tried to move, but her feet felt planted in the ground. The guys on her back tilted his head up and opened his mouth wide, his face was beautiful, but she saw the fangs in his mouth again. He bent his head into the other guys neck and bite him. Buffy saw the one being bitten shudder and scream, but not in pain, but in plesure. The woman in between shuddered and screamed. This time to Buffy still an echo, but way louder, she felt power in the air, it danced over her skin and she knew that her knipples had grown hard. Buffy closed her eyes from this feeling of intense plesure that had overcome her body. She opened her eyes, trying to calm down her body. The power was still thick in the air, Buffy found that no other word could describe this feeling in the air. The three now stood up, and Buffy got as good of a look at them as she wanted to; the one that was behind the woman was of a pale skin tone, the vampire,on his face was a smile, his knipples were hard on his pale chest and a bulge in his pants was more then evident; the woman had a light skin color and her knipples also shown throught the thin fabric of the bra, her face had a look of triumph on it; the one that had been in front of her was of a tanned look and Buffy briefdly wondered if that was his natural skin color, his face also had a smile on it, the knipples on his chest were hard as well, and still the buldge evident. The two guys had their arms around the woman, both around her waist, and the woman seemed content with this, just like it happened everyday. Buffy realised that they weren't looking at her, but at something behind her.   
Buffy found herself turning around to see what they were looking at. She spun around quickly, and saw zombies, zombies, and more zombies were behind her. She stiffled a scream and moved a step backward, ready to be in a defensive posture. As she stepped back, she tripped and lannded on the ground, eyes loosing focus of her enemy. She silently cursed and moved to get back up quickly.When she got up, the zombies in front of her were gone. She glanced around in front of her and to the sides looking for them, they were gone. She turned around, the three were gone. She decided to look for them real quick, she moved into a direction and ran that way. She saw nobody.  
  
Buffy remembered that she was on her way to Giles, and took off running toward his house, once she found the exit. Her mind raced with the events of the past 10, or so, minutes. The two cute guys with swords, the possible death and champion, and the phrases that were in the wind of the night. Buffy again shook her head with the whole sword disbelief. Buffy mentally restated the phrases. She also thought of the two other guys and the girl: the necromancer, the vampire, and the werewolf. Buffy again mentally resaid the phrases that were said. She remembered seeing the faces of the rotting zombies a few feet in front of her. Buffy ran faster towards Giles' house.  



End file.
